


Stuck Up in the World on Her Own

by KelliDiane



Series: Runaway Love [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stockholm Syndrome, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was so worried they were going to lose you in there. Doctor told me you passed out from exhaustion."</p>
<p>"You did this to me…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Up in the World on Her Own

Zayn smiles as he stands in the doorway of the hospital room. "Your parents are on the way. They'll be here as soon as they can." He walks in and sits in the chair by her bedside. "Did you get a chance to see him? He's so precious."

Niall looks at her bed sheets refusing to make eye contact. He did this to her she has to remember that.

"Love, he's absolutely adorable. I couldn't have asked for a better mother for my son." Zayn gently takes her hand and holds it softly. "I was so worried they were going to lose you in there. Doctor told me you passed out from exhaustion."

"You did this to me..." Niall doesn't think she sounds as convinced as she used to be.

He reaches up and pushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I did it because I love you." Zayn leans forward and presses his lips to her forehead lightly.

"But you didn't know me the first time." Niall frowns messing with her blanket even more.

Zayn sighs and stills her hands. He makes sure she's looking at him and that she's fully devoted to him. "But I knew you'd be a great mother to my children."

Niall closes her eyes. She doesn't understand Zayn's logic, none of it, but maybe she's not supposed to.

"Have you thought of a name? Perhaps a traditional Islamic name or an Irish name?" Zayn says as he lets his hand come to rest on her thigh.

"Theo." Niall murmurs. It's a name she and Greg both thought was cute.

"Theo James Malik. Well, Horan, but someday Malik." He smiles brightly and squeezes her tight accordingly. "It's perfect. You're perfect

Niall stares at him for a long moment. She doesn't feel nearly as guarded around him like she used to.

A nurse comes in smiling. "Well hello, mummy! Would you like to see your ball of sunshine?"

Niall brightens up nodding her head. "Yeah! Yeah, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course! Let me get you a wheelchair and Mister Malik can push you down there." She goes to get a wheelchair.

Zayn smiles and stands before kissing her softly and quickly. "I can't wait for you to see our little Theo,

It doesn't take long for Niall to get in the wheelchair and for them to get to the nursery. "Where is he?"

"Right there. The quiet, observant one. He's going to be such a brilliant little boy." Zayn says as he pushes her over to the tiny incubator where their baby boy was lying.

Niall peers inside tapping on the glass. He's so precious and all hers. It's a strange thought.

"Told you your children would be beautiful." Zayn says as he runs his fingers through her hair gently. "So beautiful, just like his mum."

Niall can't help smile at his words. Although getting pregnant is the last thing she ever wanted, her heart still swells with love.

A nurse comes over, smiling. "He's been scaring us. He's perfectly healthy, but he's so quiet."

Zayn beams. "He's such a good boy and he's only a few hours old."

Niall lies her cheek against the glass. "How long is it going to be before I can hold him?"

"A few months. All newborns who are premature need no direct human contact since they're so susceptible to germs. You can touch him through the gloves in the incubator." The nurse says helpfully.

Niall nods. She slips her hands into the gloves lightly caressing Theo's stomach. "Hi, baby; it's mummy."

The baby opens his eyes and turns his head toward his mother. He makes no noise other than a yawn.

Zayn smiles lightly. "Look at those eyes. God he's beautiful."

"Hey, baby. You're such a beautiful little boy. Grandma, grandpa, and uncle Greg should be here soon. I think they'll like you." Niall continues to talk to the small bundle cooing.

The nurse smiles. "You should head back to your room soon. You can't be sitting up too long."

Zayn rubs at Niall's lower back. "We need to get back before your parents, babe."

"Alright," Niall sighs sitting back in the wheelchair frowning towards her son.

"We'll come back a bit later. I promise." Zayn kisses her ear and starts to wheel her away.

"I know. I just wish he wasn't like that. Why couldn't you have gotten me pregnant when I was older?" Niall sighs sadly slumping slightly.

"When you're older? So you don't mind me getting you pregnant now?" Zayn smiles as he heads back at to the room.

Niall shrugs biting into her lip. "I guess not. I mean I don't know."

Zayn smiles and rounds the corner, seeing her family down the hall. "We'll talk about this later, baby. You need to see your family."

Niall smiles at her family, arms squeezing the armrests. "Hi mum, dad, Greg."

Maura hugs her tightly. "Oh, baby! Are you okay? You're lucky you were with Mister Malik and not home alone." She pulls back and continues to push her daughter back into her room.

"I'm fine. Theo's in the ICU." Niall sighs. She just wants to hold her baby.

"That's NICU, twat." Greg jokes as he leans in to kiss his sister's forehead.

Maura tuts and snaps at her son. "Leave her alone. She just pushed a baby out of her twat, you cunt."

Niall shakes her head. "No, I had a c-section. Said I wasn't old enough to have natural birth."

"Probably haven't developed enough." Maura ponders. "How is the peanut? Adorable?"

"Yeah, he's really small though. Nurse said I can't hold him for the next few months." Niall looks to the ground sadly.

"Have you named him yet?" Greg asks softly. He doesn't want Niall to think he has a say in the matter, but he's very interested in knowing.

"His name is Theo." Zayn speaks up for the first time.

"Yeah. I thought it was a cute name." Niall grins. She just wants her baby.

\------------

Niall runs into her home once the car stops moving. She misses her home, but at the same time she can't help but frown. She wants Theo with her.

Greg runs down the steps and catches his sister in his arms. "Everyone has been asking about you. It's crazy!"

"Give her room to breathe, darling." Maura chuckles loudly.

"I don't mind, mum!" Niall hugs Greg squeezing him. She missed him along with everyone else.

"Dad will be home later. He took the day off so that he'd be here when you got home, but there was an emergency at the office." Greg states, rolling his eyes.

Niall nods kissing Greg's cheek. "I just want to hang with my boys anyway."

"Well, I'm here. I'm sure we can get Liam, Louis, and Harry over here." Greg shrugs.

Maura nods. "Text them and I'll pick them up."

Niall gets her phone out sending a group message along the lines of 'hey cunts I'm out of the hospital.'

'Thats great twat. Harry and I want to stop by!'

Greg chuckles as he grabs them both a drink from the kitchen. "So what do you want for dinner? The Maliks are coming over."

"Anything. I just want good food. I don't care." And she doesn't. Any kind of food sounds good.

"Well Perrie is cooking so it'll be interesting. Zayn says her cooking is horrendous." Maura sighs. She really wants to cook for the get together, but Perrie won't let her.

"Make a side dish then. Or when her back is turned fix it for her." Niall likes good tasting food not bad tasting food.

Greg laughs hysterically. "Yeah, Niall. Let's just head over to her house and watch her cook. Creeper."

"I mean when she brings it over here!" Niall blushes slapping Greg's chest.

"I'm home!" Bobby calls shutting the front door behind his back. He sets his things down entering the living room with everyone else.

"Hello, darling." Maura greets him with a kiss. "Can I get you a drink? Water, tea, scotch, whiskey?"

Greg laughs and wraps an arm around his sister. "Dad's taken to drowning his worry with alcohol."

Bobby shakes his head. "We're having guests I would rather not be drunk when they arrive."

Maura gives him a look. "Good choice. We don't need them thinking we're unfit grandparents or anything."

"Zayn's already offered to babysit if we need it. He said he's happy he could be there to help with the birth." Greg shrugs as he turns back to the television.

Niall nods. "Could I take Theo to the, uh, Malik's when he's out of the hospital?"

"Uh, sure? I guess you finally warmed up to the idea of Mister Malik." Maura says a bit warily.

Niall shrugs nonchalantly. She does think that he has a right to get time with his child.

"You know," Greg starts, "since you're getting close with Zayn, I should make a move on Perrie. She's smoking hot."

Niall scrunches her nose. "I just think he's nice! Greg, you're gross!"

"There will be no more sex in this house." Maura says sternly. "I don't want anymore grandchildren till I'm much older."

Niall sticks her tongue out at Greg sitting on the couch. "Ma, Harry and Louis said that want to come over and Liam didn't answer."

"I'll go pick them up at the school then." The matriarch grabs her keys and heads out the door.

Greg rolls his eyes. "Da, be honest. Doesn't this no sex in the house rule bother you? Don't you and mum still get it on?"

Bobby smirks. "That only applies to the two of you. Your mother and I don't run the risk of having children."

Niall gags. "Please, this is the last thing that I want to hear."

"Come on, Niall. Don't you want to hear all about how mum's uterus doesn't work anymore and how dad can fuck her?" Greg smiles mischievously, knowing how uncomfortable his sister gets with that kind of stuff. "It's fascinating!"

Niall eventually runs upstairs hiding away in her room because seriously? No.

\------------

Harry's fingers are tangled into Louis' grinning once they walk inside. "Niall!"

Bobby looks over his shoulder. "She's up in her room, boys."

Louis nods. "Thanks, Mister H!" He hurries up the stairs, pulling Harry along with him. "Niall, darling!"

Niall meets her friends in the hallway hugging both of them at the same time. "Hey, guys!"

"Where's the baby? I want to see him!" Louis squeals, bursting into her room.

"He's still at the hospital. Louis, he was premature they have to keep him until he's healthy." Niall rolls her eyes taking a seat on her bed.

"So who's the dad? And, more importantly, who's the godfather?" Louis waggles his brows and holds Harry close. "I hope his godfather rhymes with chewy."

"Liam and chewy don't rhyme though." Niall teases rolling her eyes. She does ignore the question about the dad though.

Louis pouts. "Seriously? Liam? I'm better with kids!" He sighs heavily and flops backwards on the bed.

"It was a joke, ya wanker." Niall laughs.

Harry snuggles up to Louis' side. "Don't call Boo Bear names. He doesn't like that."

Louis hums happily. "That I don't. So how did it happen? Was it as the video made it out to be?"

"No. They drugged me, put a curtain up, and cut him out of me." Niall shrugs lifting her shirt up to show the scar.

"Baby," Louis quietly whispers as he traces at the fresh looking scar. "That looks so painful."

"It doesn't really hurt anymore. They gave me pain medicine." Niall does wince slightly at his touch mostly because his hands are cold.

"So when does baby come home? What did you name him?" Louis is just full of questions.

"I named him Theo, he'll come home in a month or two. He's in the NICU so they have to keep him until he's healthy." Niall puts her shirt back down.

Louis holds Harry tighter to himself. "He sounds absolutely perfect. But seriously, who's the dad?"

"I can't tell you guys. I told you guys I was pregnant then the whole school found out. I just don't trust you guys." Niall closes her eyes.

Louis frowns. "Well then. I get it." He cuddles closer into Harry's body heat. "Oh! Do you want to hear the latest on the 'Payzer' train?"

"What about it?" Niall raises an eyebrow, but she doesn't really care although she doesn't let on that she doesn't otherwise Louis just wouldn't tell her.

"They're officially together. Liam's mum found them making out on Liam's bed." Louis plays with Harry's hair as he kisses the boy's cheek.

Niall laughs. "That's rich. How did his mum take it? And did your mum find you and Harry making out in your bed yet?"

Louis glares over at the girl. "For your information, we don't make out on my bed. We make out on Harry's bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was soooo off." Niall rolls her eyes sticking her tongue out.

"Do you want us to make out on your bed? Because we can." Louis asks as he pulls Harry closer to him before swinging a leg over the boy to straddle his friend.

Niall gets up knocking Louis backwards laughing when Louis hit the floor.

\------------

Niall is so happy, jittery really. She can barely walk into the hospital when all she wants to do is run. She tells a nurse this much as her and her mum were escorted back.

"I completely understand, dear. My baby was a premie too and I think I rented a room in the hospital by the NICU." The nurse giggles as she opens the door and sees the boy bundle being prepped to leave.

Niall heads over looking on in awe. "Can... Can I hold him?"

"Once you hold him, you can't give him back." The nurse jokes before handing him over.

Maura smiles brightly. "You're so adorable, Theo. Yes, you are!"

Niall cradles him in her arms smiling at the small child in her arms. "Hey, baby, it's mummy again. This time you get to come home."

Theo gurgles and yawns before snuggling into Niall's chest and promptly falling asleep.

"God he's adorable. Whoever the father is, he must be so angry to miss this." Maura says softly.

Niall doesn't say anything. She just kisses her baby's forehead. "Can we go home now?"

"Didn't you want to stop at Zayn's and show Theo off?" Maura asks as they sign the baby out and get everything ready to go.

"Yeah, I can just walk over there." Niall doesn't even look up from Theo's sleeping face.

Maura hurries them out to the car. "He's so tiny. God I can't believe you're a mother."

"Trust me, I can't either." Niall carefully buckles Theo up like her mum has showed her moving into the backseat with him.

Maura is humming along to the radio and smiling brightly. "I'm a grandma, Niall. This is so exciting!"

"I thought you would be more upset." Niall murmurs kissing her son's face a few times.

"I was, but now that I've seen my grandson, I'm so excited." Maura says as they pull into the driveway of their home.

Niall uses her strength to lift the car seat up. It weighs more than she thought it would heaving it up the porch stairs and inside.

Maura shuts the door behind them and sighs. "I guess I should get dinner going for everyone. Zayn's home, doll, if you want to go talk to him."

"Alright. I'll be back then." Niall takes Theo out of the car seat considering its easier carrying him the entire way. Lightly, she knocks on the front door.

It takes a minute, but Zayn opens the door. "Niall! Is that Theo? Come in!" He steps aside and ushers her in.

Niall sits on the sofa caressing Theo's pink cheek. "I know babies sleep a lot, but I want him to wake up."

Zayn sits next to her and kisses at her hair. "Let him sleep, babe. If you wake him, he'll just cry."

"I know, but I just want him up." Niall shrugs stilling her hands.

As if on cue, Theo squirms and yawns before stretching and waking in her arms. He silently blinks and looks around.

Niall keeps her squall of excitement in. Instead she holds her finger out smiling. "Hi, Theo. Hi, baby."

Zayn smiles brightly. "Theo, it's daddy. Hi, baby boy." He can feel the moisture collecting in his eyes. "You're daddy's big boy aren't you? Yes, you are."

Theo blinks, looking between them. He takes the offered finger sucking and chewing on the very tip.

Zayn is all smiles and tears until he realises. "He won't know I'm his daddy. He can't know I'm his daddy."

Niall frowns. She hadn't thought about that. "What do I tell him then? He'll ask questions when he's older."

"I guess... I don't know. I want to be able to love my son and treat him like a father should treat his child." Zayn whispers as he runs a hand gently over the dark fuzz of hair.

"Maybe... We'll tell him something. I don't know yet and when I am of age we'll sit Theo down." At least they don't have to worry about that for now.

Zayn smiles and leans over to kiss her softly. It's a perfect picture- mother, father, and child. "You're perfect, Niall. How did I get so lucky as to have you as the mother to my children?"

"It was fate maybe." Or the fact that she forgot to grab her keys that morning.

Theo makes a whining noise from between them before wailing at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong, baby?" Zayn asks, unsure of what to do at all.

"I... How do I feed him? I don't know what to do." Niall looks at Zayn in panic.

"Breast feeding? You probably haven't developed yet though." Zayn quickly gets up and heads in the kitchen. He grabs the milk from the fridge. "Do you have a bottle?"

"I didn't bring anything with me." Niall feels like a horrible mother, coming so unprepared.

Zayn rummages through his cabinets until he finds a bottle that his nephew must have left. He quickly pours some milk and warms it up for a minute before bringing it to Niall. "Try this?"

Niall tests it on her skin, she remembers that from health. It's a decent temperature. Afterwards she presses the nipple to his mouth.

Theo gently starts to suck on the tip and quiets down and slips his eye shut as he continues to eat.

"He's too precious." Zayn whispers, watching his family.

Niall has tears in her eyes. "I'm a terrible mother! I didn't even know what to do!"

"You're not a terrible mother. You're just young. Don't worry. When you have our second child, you'll know what to do." Zayn whispers into her ear, letting his hand pet against her flat and healed stomach. "Theo is going to love having you as his mother."

"Second? Please, I don't want one any time soon." Niall really doesn't want another one in general.

"Not until you're of age, baby." Zayn promises, kissing sweetly at her neck.

Theo is already finished his bottle and asleep once more. His quiet breathing is all that can be heard.

Niall smiles. "He's a great baby. The nurses said he's extremely quiet and that it worried them at first."

Zayn smiles. "He's perfect. I can't wait to be able to play with him."

"Have to give him a month or two before he gets to that stage." Niall looks at, Zayn. She isn't sure what possesses her to do so but she leans over kissing him.

He smiles into the press of lips and holds his family close. "I couldn't have asked for a better family."

Niall tucks her nose into his neck closing her eyes. Maybe this is what's meant to be.

\------------

Niall comes home from school at around three in the afternoon heading to Zayn's house. With her family all working she needed someone to babysit Theo and Zayn just so happened not to go into work that day for unknown reasons. She knocks lightly on his door.

"I bet that's, mummy." Zayn says softly as he opens the door to see the blonde standing at his door. "Theo, look! It's mummy! Isn't she so pretty?"

Niall blushes entering the home, waving to the small child. "Hi, Theo! Ready to head home?"

Theo yawns and closes his eyes.

Zayn chuckles. "Guess he's just tired. Come in and have some tea, darling."

Niall nods heading towards the kitchen. "Should we leave him alone in there? Don't want anything to happen."

"He'll be fine. He's just on a pillow on the floor." Zayn says as he pulls down two cups and the kettle. "Do want lemon ginger or earl grey?"

"Lemon ginger. So how was he?" Niall looks towards the entrance of the living room.

Zayn shrugs as he starts the water. "He was fine. Only really cried once and that was my fault." He gets the milk and sugar and starts to prepare their cups. "You really do look amazing today. I don't know what's so different." He says quietly.

Niall flushes again looking down at the marble counter. "I don't really know what to tell you."

Zayn shrugs and moves so she's trapped between him and the counter. "I love you. You know that, right?" He tucks his face in the crook of her neck and mouths at the skin there.

Niall's breath hitches digging her nails into his upper arms. "I... I love you too."

Zayn pulls back and looks at her, hope written on his features. "Really? You love me?"

Niall nods her head burying her face in his chest, cheeks bright pink. "Yeah."

Zayn smiles and wraps his arms around her and picks her up to twirl her around. He laughs loudly as he sets her down and roughly attaches his lips to hers. "God I love you."

Niall smiles into the kiss. She isn't sure when things started changing or when she started falling for him, but it's happened.

Zayn sets her down before stumbling backwards and accidentally pushing her against the wall. "I need you, baby. I need you so badly."

Niall's eyes widen. She's not completely sure about the whole sex thing, but eventually she nods her head. "Yeah, okay."

Zayn slips a hand under her skirt and rubs at the front of her underwear wanting to ensure she gets wet enough so it won't hurt. "Bet you taste so much better than you did before."

Niall presses into his hand rutting against them. "Feels so good, Zayn."

He moves to his knees and pulls her underwear down to her ankles. He kisses at her knees and looks up at her. "Hold on, baby. I'm going to make you feel so amazing." He ducks under her skirt and moves up her thighs before latching his mouth onto her folds.

Niall moans eyes slipping shut. She grips onto Zayn's shoulders rolling her hips down onto his face.

Zayn's tongue flits across her clit several times before reaching up and spreading her folds a bit more and burying his face in her. He moans against her and breaths through his nose as her smell and taste surround him.

Niall's legs are shaking, trapping Zayn's head between her thighs. "Zayn! Zayn, please!"

Zayn licks and thrusts his tongue inside her, slurping at the delicious taste and wanting her to come all over his face. His tongue is relentless, never once faltering.

"Theo! Why are you playing on the floor, buddy? Where's- Niall!"

Niall arches her back, coming on Zayn. She looks towards the door eyes wide. "G-Greg, what are you doing here?"

Greg doesn't hear her. He's too focused on the man freeing himself from his little sister's skirt. "You fucking monster!"

Zayn slowly stands up. "Now listen, kiddo, Niall is perfectly fine with this."

"I... Greg... There's something you should know..." Niall fidgets where she's standing.

Greg licks at his lips. "Don't tell me, Niall. Please don't tell me that Theo is this monster's son."

Niall looks at the ground, fingers twisting in the fabric of shirt. What's she supposed to say?

Zayn wraps an arm around the blonde. "Yeah, Theo is my son. Is that going to be a problem?"

"I'm telling mum and da. They'll take your ass to court. You'll go to jail." Greg hisses, venom dripping from his tone.

"No! No, Greg, you can't tell them!" Niall yanks her underwear up her legs, begging with him.

"Why not? He needs to be behind bars for what he did to you!" Greg spits at his sister. "What if he does this to another little girl?"

"He's not going to! We're in love!" Niall gets on her knees, hands together, begging.

"He's married! How can you even think he loves you?" Greg is completely perplexed by his sister's assurance that an older man loves her so much.

"Because she's never around and I am! We have a kid together!" Niall stamps her foot on the ground.

Zayn keeps her close. "I'd never hurt her. She's given me something Perrie never could- a family."

Greg says nothing, but watches his sister. "Fine. I won't say anything, but if she gets hurt I'm coming after you."

"Thank you, Greg. Thank you so much!" Niall sighs in relief.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your kid and let's go." Greg huffs as he heads into the living room and starts to pick up his nephew.

Niall kisses Zayn on the lips slinging her backpack over her shoulder once again.

"See you tomorrow, babe." Zayn says as he gives her side a squeeze and her hair a soft kiss.

Niall leaves following Greg across the street and into their house.

\------------

Maura stands in front of the television, a Theo bundle in her arms. "Bobby? I need you to watch Theo. Niall and Greg are writing papers and doing homework and I need to start dinner."

"Sure." Bobby takes him from his wife's arms bouncing him on his knee.

"Remember to support his head." Maura calls as she heads off to kitchen.

Theo looks up at the man as he's bounced. He drools a bit as he smiles happily.

Bobby coos leaning down and kissing his cheek. "You're adorable you know that?"

Theo gurgles and makes a noise of happiness at the touch. He tenses for a second before making a low noise as he releases in his diaper.

Bobby furrows his eyebrows. "Is something wrong, baby?"

Theo shifts a bit before his face scrunches up and he lets out a terrible wail.

It takes a minute for the smell to hit Bobby's nose. "Theo! That's disgusting!"

Maura laughs from the kitchen. "Guess who has to change a diaper for once?"

Theo continues to wail loudly and grasps tightly at Bobby's shirt.

"Why do I have to? Get his mum in here!" Bobby can't help but gag.

"She's writing a paper. Just do it, love. It's not that hard. If I could change a diaper and cook, you can change a diaper and watch football." Maura says as she starts to mash a pot of potatoes.

Bobby groans taking a diaper from a pack on the end table. He nearly gags three times changing Theo and wiping him.

Theo calms down and giggles up at Bobby. He reaches up a bit and grabs at Bobby's hair lightly.

"You're disgusting." Bobby kisses his cheek throwing the diaper in the trash.

Maura reaches a point where she's put dinner in the oven to bake. "Don't listen to Pappy. You're cute as a button." She sits next to her husband and looks at the little boy. "Who do you think the father is?"

"One of her friends. Maybe Liam? Considering Louis and Harry are glued to the hip." Bobby shrugs.

Maura runs a hand through the small tufts of hair. "Either way, he's absolutely adorable."

"Yeah, he is. I just wish he would have come ten years from now." He kisses Theo's nose.

"I understand that. I know that this is Niall's child, but I'll probably end up taking care of him." Maura says as she tickles at the baby's feet.

"Niall's been doing a pretty good job." At least from what Bobby's observed.

Maura nods. "She's doing very well, but classes will only get harder and her time will only get more sparse."

"Maybe just homeschool her then. I don't know why we didn't do that." Bobby sighs.

"She wanted to go back. She wants to be a mum and have a normal life." Maura coos as she plays with the baby boy's toes. "What if I quit my job to stay home with him?"

"We need that money to take care of him." Bobby hates this entire situation.

"There's got to be some way to make this work. I don't want either of them to suffer." Maura whispers as the kitchen timer goes off.

"Why don't you go get that?" Bobby tickles Theo's side making a funny face at him.

Maura sighs and calls up the stairs to her children, asking them to hurry down and set the table.

\------------

Niall closes her eyes fingers digging at the sheets underneath her. "Z-Zayn?"

The older male raises his head from the crook of her neck and stills from where he's thrusting inside her. "Yeah, baby girl?"

"I don't know what to do." Niall frowns looking off to the side. She doesn't want him to stop.

"About what, love?" He pulls out entirely and lays next to her. "Talk to me, Ni. I love you and I'm never going to judge you."

Niall closes her eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to take care of Theo."

"Theo? What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" Zayn's voice rises in pitch as he gets increasingly worried about his son.

"He's fine! It's just that I'm at school and my mum wants to quit her job so she can watch him, but without that money we can't afford to get him anything. I'm just stressed." Niall buries her nose into Zayn's neck.

Zayn pets at her hair. "You should have have just said it was money. I'll take care of it, babe. Okay?" He lifts her chin and kisses her softly, "don't worry."

"I don't want to trouble you," she mumbles against his lips sighing.

"It's no trouble at all. He's my son too." Zayn shifts so he's between her legs once more. "Should I continue or do you have more to say?"

"That's it I promise." Niall worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You sure?" He lines himself up at her entrance, but doesn't push in just yet.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just go." Niall tries pushing down onto him, but he's holding her hips.

Zayn nods and slowly pushes inside her. "I love you," he whispers as he kisses her forehead and fucking into her again.

"Love you too." Niall closes her eyes scratching her nails down his back.

Zayn happily continues to thrust into her, wanting to be able to keep her here all night. "No marks, babe. Perrie can't know."

"Sorry." Niall frowns looking off to the side. She knows that him and Perrie still have sex. She's seen hickey's on both of their necks it's obvious.

Zayn bites at the pulse point in her neck and sucks gently. "Once you're of age and Perrie and me are divorced you can mark me all you want."

"Why are you still with her? We're in love. Why are you having sex with her?" It kind of upsets Niall honestly.

Zayn stops his thrusts once more. "Niall, I can't start hanging out with you and suddenly not want to sleep or talk to my wife." He kisses at her collarbones, as an a reassurance. "So you want me to stop sleeping with her at least?"

Niall sighs looking away. She just wants to go home right now.

Zayn kisses her and reaches down to toy with her clit. "I'll stop. Only you from now on. I promise, no more sex with Perrie. I promise, babe."

Niall's not satisfied. That doesn't stop them from cuddling and kissing and being a couple. That might actually increase it if they don't have sex.

He comes hard into the condom and looks at her as he continues to rub at her clit. "Trust me, I don't love her. She's just a warm body until you're legal."

Niall comes with a small moan. After though she gets up getting dressed quietly. "I'm going home."

"Babe, how can I prove she's nothing to me?" Zayn questions. He knows the blonde isn't satisfied.

"You know what I want. It doesn't matter." Niall heads downstairs trying to slip her feet into her vans.

\------------

The first thing Niall notices coming home from school is the small box on the porch. The next thing she notices, the weird part, is that it's addressed to Theo.

Niall sets it on the kitchen counter where her mum is cutting vegetables. "So this was on the porch but it has Theo's name."

Maura looks up puzzled. "Are you going to open or should I give Theo a box cutter?"

"Give him a box cutter!" Niall cheers sardonically retrieving some scissors. She cuts the tape, unfolds the box and gets first a letter resting on the top.

That perks Maura's attention. "Who sends a letter in a box? That's a bit suspicious." She watches as her daughter opens the envelope. "Well, what does it say?"

"Here's a gift, love daddy." Niall digs through the box until she finds a money clip, then a second one, and finally a third one.

"Oh my god." Maura's knife clatters to the counter. "Money? The dad sent money? How did he know? How much did he send?"

"I don't..." Niall stops when she's sees something written at the bottom of the letter. "Five thousand. I... Oh wow." She hadn't expected this much.

Maura looks at the money and the letter in astonishment. "Niall, who is your baby daddy?"

Niall shakes her head. "I can't say that. I told him we needed money, but I didn't actually expect anything."

"Well he proved you wrong." The older woman sighs and smiles brightly.

"We can definitely use this." Niall smiles at the clips then to Theo who's crawling around her feet, tugging on her skirt.

"Look, Theo. Your daddy loves you so much." Maura says picking boy up and holding him tightly.

Niall kisses his cheek. "How you doing baby? You need to talk soon I want to hear you talk."

"He's got months till he's there, darling." Maura says as she chops the vegetables for the stew.

"I know, but I can still hope." Niall sticks her tongue out good naturedly.


End file.
